The Perfect Role
by chigusa-chan
Summary: Two men. One compromise. Seven days. Which is better impersonating The perfect role?


"I wanna do it!"

"No."

"Why?! It has no connection to you in any way!"

"I'm pleased that you're trying to stay out of my way, but still. No."

"Bastard! I'm gonna do it no matter what!"

"N_o matter what,_ you say..."

Akihito tensed, growing frustrated as they'd been _discussing the same thing_ for half of hour and still hadn't managed to reach an agreement. The photographer wanted to know so badly just why Asami is always so persistent - the scoop wasn't even as dangerous as his usual assignments, so why the man so stubborn?!

_'How can he not understand. It's. My. Job!' _

But there Akihito was, listening the old pervert yakuza lecture him about his job! Unforgivable!

After some time spent grumbling to himself, Akihito was brought back from his outraged and turbulent thoughts by a smooth, teasing voice.

"Let's say I'll let you go and catch your scoop. What will you do to return the favor?"

Aki narrowed his eyes at that and questioned the man with a sharp "What do you want?" But in his mind was already guessing what Asami would want.

_'Perverted yakuza' _thought the boy.

"I want you to act like my sweet little _wife_." Smirked Asami.

"WHAT?!" Screeched Akihito. "You've lost your mind Asami! No way! Never!"

"You have to fulfil that role for one week and don't worry, I'll be the perfect husband to you in return." Mocked the yakuza.

"No, no, _no_! I'm not yours!" Shouted Akihito.

"What a shame. Then you will stay in my bedroom tied to my bed all day and night so you can't get to that job, can't even move..." Said Asami as he smugly stared at the blushing beet-red boy.

"T-that's blackmail!" Akihito insisted while trying to back away slowly.

"No, that's compromise, my Akihito" said the man as he grabbed the slim waist and pulled the boy into his embrace, using that chance to creep his lips down to the reddened ear to whisper..."You know I'd love to play with you so by all means, choose the second option."

He nipped and licked the sensitive flesh which made the younger man shudder, though at the same time also caused the birth of a very strange and _very crazy, thought._

"S-So, if I behave like your uh, housewife..." Akihito winced at that word "….you'll behave like normal h-h-husband?" Akihito said, in a forced voice.

"I can't promise, but I'll try." Said the now very amused man.

"You would be or not?"

"Don't push your luck kid. I said I'd try." Stated Asami.

"So... then when's this farce supposed to begin?" Sighed Akihito, really not sure what he had signed himself up for.

"The moment when you complete the job in question. And don't try to escape, I'll just find you and punish you if you do." Said the man with a cold voice and sadistic gleam in his eyes.

"Hai, hai... I'm not a coward." Hissed a rather pissed off Akihito as he tried to pry the older man's hands off his waist.

"You should go and finish that scoop." Mocked the yakuza when he leant in to kiss the boy hard, only after a few heated minutes did he let him go again.

"I'll wait for your return, _sweetheart._" Laughed Asami with his deep, smooth voice

"Bastard" murmured a still blushing, deep red boy as he ran out of the older man's office in club Sion.

"I will be _perfect _housewife, so prepare to regret it! " Laughed Akihito once a few blocks away, now very satisfied with himself.

xxx

"That was my best shot ever! If that isn't prize worthy then nothing is!" Shouted Akihito very cheerfully to his friends Kou and Takato in a very noisy bar.

"Yeah, it should be!" Agreed the slightly drunk men.

"And I'll show that bastard!" Murmured Aki, then he saw Asami's bodyguard coming his way so he stood and grabbed the table to steady himself.

"Heyyy, I'm hereeee!" Waved the boy and then tried to run but of course he was caught easily, being dumped over a shoulder and taken out of the bar to the shiny black limo on the curb side. Akihito was dumped inside and he landed on his butt.

"Ow, it hurts you big gorilla!" Shouted the boy and then giggled like mad.

"What's so funny, you drunken idiot?" Said a familiar voice from his right.

"Everything!" Laughed Akihito.

"You say so? Come here, my little wife..." Chuckled the older man as he pat his lap.

Surprisingly, the boy just smiled a sheepish, drunk smile and climbed on his lap to rest his head on Asami's shoulder, sighing.

"Very good..." said the very pleased man.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm your good little wife, blah blah blah and something like that" murmured now very sleepy looking boy "just don't forget that's just for one week from this evening" reminded Akihito to Asami, while nuzzling his cheek into the older man's neck.

"Yes, yes. Now sleep brat" said the man and circled his arms around the relaxed lithe form in his lap.

xxx

"Oh, fuck... My head..." groaned a lump from Asami's bed.

"Rise and shine, _beautiful_" said a smug voice from the door.

"What the hell?! Who's beautiful?!" Shouted the boy, groaning when his head throbbed ten times worse than before.

"Take it easy" Said the older man and handed him two pills with glass of water.

Akihito narrowed his eyes. "What is it?"

"Relax, it's just painkillers." Mocked Asami.

"Okay, now you really freaking me out. Did you hit your head or something?" Asked the younger man, confirming that the pills are really just Tylenol and swallowing them.

"Did you forget? Tsk, tsk, you drank way too much Akihito."

"What are- wait, I remember." Said an embarrassed young man after a few minutes of thinking.

"So, where's my good morning kiss?" Said Asami with his husky voice, leaning toward the boy.

"Yikes! look at the time! And I didn't make breakfast yet!" Akihito rushed out of bed and avoided Asami's reach. "Sorry, honey but I have no time for this..."

Asami was slightly puzzled but amused as hell. How long could Akihito act like this?

When Akihito set the table for the two of them, Asami drank his cup of coffee and greeted Kirishima when he had entered the penthouse.

"Good morning Asami-sama, Takaba-kun."

"Hey, glasses man." Cheered Akihito while Asami just grunted his acknowledgement.

"So, R-Ryuichi" The boy swallowed hard. "you better be at home for dinner..."

"Or what, _sweetie_?" Questioned a very satisfied Asami.

"You know, perfect h-husband" *cough* "always at home for dinner."

"What time?" Said the older man with a blank expression.

"At eight. And don't be late~" almost sang Akihito.

"You better prepare, I'd like to have my dessert." Mocked Asami and pulled younger man on his lap, crushing their lips together in a very heated kiss. The older man's hand slid down the lithe torso and kneaded Akihito's round ass, but releasing him to stand up.

"I'm going to work. Oh, and you don't go to your work all week. Do you understand?" Said the man with a stern look and a cold stare.

Akihito swallowed all the quickly forming curses and even managed to force a small smile... "Yeah, yeah, now go" and flopped on the couch. When he heard door close he groaned and cursed.

That kiss made him so hot and aroused and that bastard even forbid his work "Stupid jerk!" cursed Akihito. Now he has to relieve himself in the bathroom...

xxx

When Asami came home it was half past nine. He greeted "I'm home" and looked around for the sign of his little lover.

"You. Are. Late." Hissed a hugely displeased voice from the kitchen. "Explain. And your illegal dealings don't count as reason."

"Akihito, I'm businessman. I had a meeting and it took longer than I thought." Casually said man and shrugged off his jacket.

"You're lying!" screamed Akihito. "You were with woman, you cheating bastard! How about me? Here I am, trying my best to please you!" He said as he sobbed and wailed hysterically. He stared at the older man for a moment with teary eyes before running to his room where he slammed the door _very_ loudly.

Asami was shocked. What the hell is wrong with his boy? Usually he's at home after midnight and there have never been any complaints. So what the fuck? And those tears...

Then yakuza figured out that he should apologize, but damn, he never did that.

After one glass of whiskey Asami stood in front Akihito room doors and knocked.

"Akihito?"

"Go a-away!" came muffled answer.

"Akihito, come out. I'm sorry for being late." Sighed the man.

Then he heard some noises and 'click'.

"You're really sorry?" Akihito asked, peeking from the doorway.

"Yes, I am."

"Okay, now go wash your hands and come for dinner in the kitchen." Sang Akihito and flew past older man, who had blank expression. He heard how cheerfully the boy whistled while he prepared the dinner table.

"_Stage one - completed_" snickered Akihito. It wasn't so hard to cry so much, and little hysteria was perfect alongside with mood swing. After all, he has so many talents.

When Asami joined him, they ate in silence.

"So, how was your job _honey_?" asked Akihito looking so innocently to yakuza.

Asami raised an eyebrow and said "It was not ba-" but was cut off by sudden rush from boys mouth.

"Good for you. Man, my day sucked. They canceled my favorite drama. "Wild rose" remember? And now I don't know if Maria's baby is going to be Sebastian or Mike's and does Luciano marry Sofia or stay with..." Asami stopped listening to that nonsense and thought about business instead.

"...sami..." Akihito insisted sometime later. "Ryuichi!" He hissed.

"What is it?"

"You didn't listen at all! How _could_ you?!" Sobbed the boy for the second time this last half hour.

And then it hit Asami. Akihito was behaving just like a typical desperate housewife. All be it in a very extreme way. So he thought "_we can play this together_."

So the yakuza grabbed the boy by his waist and crushed him to his chest.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry for upsetting you. It was long and hard day at work and I missed you all day" said the man while nuzzling Akihito's head and neck.

"Will you forgive to your very insensitive _husband_?" Murmured Asami in the younger man's ear.

Akihito squirmed. The sly old bastard had realised what he was doing! So, the boy immediately went to plan B.

"Honey, of course I forgive you." He pecked yakuza's left cheek. "But from all this stress and crying so hard I'm exhausted and have a headache. So I'm going to sleep first. Sweet dreams honey" said the blondie, quickly pecking the older man on his lips again before going to their bedroom.

"So you think it's over tonight? Well, I have little surprise to you my sweet Akihito" said the man, but the younger one didn't hear it...or at least he thought so.

When Asami went finally into the bedroom, he saw that the boy had already fallen asleep by the time he was done with the reports he had brought home to work on. So the yakuza went for a shower and slid into bed beside his boy.

"Sweet dreams my kawaii Akihito. Tomorrow you will see just who is better at this game..." murmured Asami, scooping his little blondie into his arms to embrace him tightly.

**Hello, dear reader ^^ **

**I'm stuck with some scenes of my other story, and this came when I was working on Valentine day, so... (ha, ha, ha)**

**I hope you liked the start because this will be two or three chapters story :3**

**Thank you, romanceisdead69, for proof-reading, as always (bow)**

**Review? ^o^/**


End file.
